Fated Children
by waywardflame
Summary: The world has been saved and Sora, Riku, and Kairi have returned to Destiny Island. But after all that they have been through Sora and Riku struggle to integrate back into normal life. And Kairi struggles with the fact that she can't help them.


Warning: Pre So/Ri/Kai pairing.

* * *

Fated Children 

The sea was calm as Kairi rowed her way towards Destiny Islands on a sunny Monday afternoon. But in all the calm, everything seemed to be so empty. It was nothing new to row out the small island, but still it felt a little sad. There was no one else with her, and she had never gone alone.

It wasn't that Kairi was afraid; no, that was far from it. It was more that going to the island had always been about being with her friends. It was something everyone did together. They had all helped each other build the boats to get there, and the tree house too; their secret spot in which had spent so many long gone childhood days.

Kairi shook her head to prevent herself from being lost in memories, and then realized that she had stopped rowing a few minutes ago. She rolled her eyes at her lack of focus and began the familiar motion again.

She had only been there twice in the whole past year. The first was the first time she had been truly alone. She had been forced to watch as both Sora and Riku where torn away from her. Kairi shuddered at the sudden rush memory that filled her mind's eye. She had sat in the secret spot, unable to move from shock and grief, for hours, maybe even days. It wasn't until she heard her father's voice calling her name that she was able to force herself up and into the daylight. Everyone had been there, having no memory of the island being destroyed. They had all thought she, Sora, and Riku had run away from home. Everyone was so happy to have found her, but when they asked for the boys all she had managed to choke out was "T-they're g-gone."

She hadn't been the same after that for awhile. Kairi couldn't face Sora's mother and Riku's aunt to tell them that both boys were gone because of her. And the island she never wanted to go back to; that place with all its memories. She had found temporary relief when she lost her memories of Sora, but even then there was emptiness.

The second time had been last week where everyone had returned to Destiny Islands. She hadn't felt afraid then; she had been with Sora and Riku's friends, who were now her friends too. As soon as Sora and Riku had got back they had to say their tearful goodbyes to Mickey, Donald, and Goofy. That, she supposed, had been much harder for the boys than it was for her. Even though she had only known them for a short while, she had felt like she was loosing dear friends. Then they had gone back home to see their families for the first time in a year. That made Kairi happier than she had been in a long time. She had ripped these boys away from their homes and from their families, but it was now also she who brought them home again. She had atoned for her sins.

The boat hit the shallow waters with a soft scraping noise as it slid towards the pristine shore. Kairi slipped off her loafers and knee-high socks before jumping into the sea. The water was pleasantly warm and soothing in the afternoon air. As she dragged her boat onto the shore to tie it, she saw Riku and Sora's boats tied to the pole. The girl shook her head and tied her boat next to theirs, then surveyed the island. There were no other signs of either Riku or Sora.

Kairi didn't bother to put back on her socks and shoes as she began to walk around the island in search of the two boys. _They must be on the other side_, she concluded. This was surprising, seeing as they usually hung out on the smaller island with the tipped over tree. That was the place they always hung out nowadays after determining the secret spot was too childish. But she couldn't see their forms sitting atop the tree, and the only other place would be the secret spot… But they had also promised to always go in there together. _So hopefully they wouldn't,_ she thought with a slight pang in her heart.

Kairi walked over the beach where she saw two pairs of foot prints in the sand heading towards the secret passage to the other side of the beach. Deciding that in a skirt, taking the longer way around the island might be a better idea, the red head made her way through the sand-filled shack to the door to the other side of the island.

Before opening it, Kairi took one last look at their island to make sure that no one was there. It remained as before, silent as death beyond the bridge. She sighed again and pushed open the large wooden door.

The slightly setting sun's light blinded her as she stepped into the west side of the island. She shielded her eyes and surveyed the island. Then she saw them; two figures, undistinguished by the sun's light, were sitting on the shore near the pile of wood that used to be their raft. The tide was washing up near their feet and they were sitting facing out to see.

Kairi leapt joyfully off the raised land onto the beach, not really caring that she was wearing a skirt anymore. She landed with a soft 'thud' in the sand, stood, and swept her auburn hair out of her eyes. The two figures, no longer obscured by the sun, were obviously her two boys. She ran forward to them, but they didn't notice her; their attention was still on the horizon.

"You guys didn't come to school today," she said loudly from behind. They both jumped and turned to look at her. Sora hadn't even bothered to change out of the baggy shirt and boxers he slept it. Riku was fairing a little bit better; he had at least managed to put on the pants of his school uniform, but still remained in his pajama shirt. Both of them had the decency to look slightly ashamed when they saw her there. But they also looked relieved to see her.

"I'm sorry Kairi," Sora said softly, and she could tell from his face he meant it. "I just couldn't go…I wanted to, but…"

Kairi frowned at the way his voice shook and moved forward to sit next to them. Riku scooted over so she could sit between them. They all sat close together with their legs intertwining while the tide washed over their feet. "Why not?" she asked the boy, who was now leaning against her shoulder.

"Because it's not…right for me anymore…" He struggled to put it into words before Riku took over.

"We haven't done any of this for more than a year. Gone to bed at a certain time, woken up at dawn, gone to school," he ran his hand through his long silver hair. "It's foreign to us now. After everything that has happened, this all feels…empty."

Kairi bit her lip. "I was gone for awhile too and it was hard at first but I got used to it again."

"It's not the same, Kai," Sora stared out at the setting sun. "You were captured before. You didn't want to go. But when the heartless attacked and I had a chance to leave this place I took it. I wanted to go on an adventure and be a hero. But now…"His voice shook slightly. "When I saw my mother again…I could barely face her. How could I tell her that I had abandoned her to go on an adventure with barely a second thought? I didn't look back as soon as I got some power I just kept going because it was "destiny". And some of the things I did…" The spiky haired teen shook his head sadly.

"Sora…" Kairi struggled to think of something to say that would comfort him. But it was true what he said, and she had never been one to lie.

"Being possessed by darkness isn't something you forget either." Riku drew circles in the sand with his fingers. "I've never stopped being scared it would happen again, and even now I still wonder if some night I'll awaken to find that I've killed everyone I care about…" Riku broke off, a distant look in his green eyes.

"That won't happen, Riku. You've conquered the darkness. You've made it to the dawn." Kairi wrapped her arm around his waist and pulled him into a side embrace. Sora reached across Kairi and gripped Riku's hand tightly in his own and the boys shared a significant look.

"Maybe…but even at the dawn, darkness is right behind you and one can always turn around," Sora looked out to sea once more. "I can feel it too. There is darkness in me as well and I can hear it calling sometimes."

"We don't fit in anymore," Riku said in a low voice. "We can't go around pretending like nothing happened to us because it has. It's not so easy to sit in a classroom while the teacher talks about such pointless stuff like homework because you know that your whole life could be different," He snapped his fingers, "just like that. And you don't have any control."

"I'm sorry I can't understand you guys," Kairi felt tears begin to well at the corners of her eyes but she furiously brushed them away. She had decided to stop crying a year ago and she wasn't about to break that promise to herself now. "I don't have darkness in my heart because of what I am, but...I am going to help you."

"Kairi, you don't have to-" Riku began but she quickly cut him off.

"I WANT to help you, more than anything." Kairi held them closer to her. Maybe she wasn't the strongest fighter and she couldn't wield a powerful keyblade like they could but at least she could help. Be it by healing their wounds or just being there to cheer them on. They were the ones who had made her life so full for the past nine years and if she could repay that just a little bit, it would be enough.

"You did help us, Kairi." Sora smiled at her as she turned to look at him. "In that world of darkness, I got your letter. All the thoughts of seeing you and all of us being together again opened the door and brought us home again. You are our light."

"And from now on, you'll always be with us. And you'll be there when the darkness creeps in and all other lights go out. You'll be there to help us through." Riku gripped her hand, which was wrapped around his waist.

"That's right," Kairi looked between the boys, "We'll never be apart again. Together forever from now on! Because I can't help if you won't let me come!" Riku and Sora laughed at the determined look on her face which caused her to smile. It had been along time since she heard them laugh.

"We'll be together on every new journey that we must go on," Sora said in a more serious tone. Kairi and Riku stopped laughing and turned to look at him, captivated by the words "new journeys".

"What makes you think there will be more?" Kairi asked him. "Why can't you just think that you can just get to live a normal life like you deserve."

"Because we are all marked by fate," he responded, and Kairi saw Riku grip the other boy's hand. "I mean, Riku and I are keyblade masters and you are a Princess of Heart. There is no way that was brought about by random chance; we were meant to be together. But we are also meant to help when things go wrong, and things never stop going wrong. There are going to be a lot more journeys we have to go on because it's not our choice. It's just…fate."

"But you can't be dominated by fate or destiny," Kairi told him gently. "You have to try and make your own fate and don't let it get you down. Even if we do have to go on lots of other journeys at least we'll be together."

"So if we have to leave for more journeys," Riku brushed his silver hair from his eyes as he looked at his friends. "Then we should appreciate the time we get to be at home. We should make the effort to spend time with our friends and family because we'll never know when we have to leave again."

"Speaking of those things, let's try and get our butts to school tomorrow. Okay boys?" Kairi said in a mock-strict tone. Sora and Riku, however, recognized that as Kairi's 'You better do what I'm saying or I'll kick your butts' tone and quickly responded.

"Yes M'am."

"Good," Kairi grinned and turned to Sora, "And preferably with pants." Sora turned red and stuck his tongue out at her while Riku shook with silent laughter.

"Ya wanna row back home for dinner now," Sora asked, attempting to change the subject.

"Nah," Kairi grabbed the two boy's heads and gently pulled them down, so that they were resting on her shoulders. "Let's just stay like this for now"

* * *

I wrote this because I imagine it would be difficult for them to just go back to their old lives. Thanks to Akushou for beta-ing.

Please read and review!


End file.
